Broken heart
by Kiritoandrinforever
Summary: (Wattpad) AU modern School! Everybody see Zane as a weird student that doesn't had friends until five students had transferred from their old school to ninjago Junior high school and they didn't know that Zane held a dark secret ever since the day he was born. Story is better then the summary!
1. Worse day to began with school

**(this is from Wattpad so you might get confused with how the school building look like)**

 **(also confuse of what's going on, like Zane had animal pets, like four pets, a baby bear, a baby fox, a baby bunny, and a baby chicken.)**

 **(also it's a reference to a horror game, so if you get it, have some cookies.)**

 **(also not knowing how Zane look like ether since on Wattpad the cover is Zane)**

 **And another new story guy's! And I hope you enjoy this! And the picture is the junior high school where Zane go and learn. Oh and how Zane look is the cover ok? And the song belong to to panic! At the disco.**

 **Zane p.o.v**

Zzz...Zzz

Wh-what, oh I'm in the darkness which mean I'm still sleeping, ugh not only that but it's Monday which means it's school today.

 _Zane.. Zane, wake up!_

Who's talking? Why the voice sound familiar?

 _It's 7:30!_

I immediately woke up and saw the clock that it's 7:31. "CRAP, IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I screamed and got of my bed went to my closet, pick my soul eater shirt and short shorts that is one inch above my kneecap and went to the bathroom, dress up and brush my teeth, I got out my bathroom and grab my bag and my sword then went to the stairs got to the living room and there's my white converse shoes and I immediately put it and went outside and start running and my animals friends came and running with me "Why didn't you woke me up earlier?!" I said while Freddy the bear cub said "Well I'm sorry that we could wake you up because YOU SLEPT LIKE A ROCK!"

"You know you don't have to scream at me." I said and look in the distance and see my siblings walking and soon I ran bit faster and yelling at them. "GUYS WAIT UP FOR ME!" And soon they turned their head at me and I tripped and went to my twin brother.

 **Zj p.o.v**

Ow.. That hurt. I feel like someone or something was on top of me and I lift up my arm and went to touch something and soon feel like cloths that felt like jeans and starting to squeeze it and heard a gasp and kick me in the nuts.

"OW!" I screamed and saw Zane grabbing with his butt with a red face and a mad look.

"You know, you could at least tell me to get off of you then SQUEEZING MY BUTT!" Zane screamed. I was shocked and feel embarrassed. "Well sorry but to forgive you, I can play one of your favorite songs." I said and he smiled.

"so your going to put let's kill tonight from panic! At the disco?" He said and I nodded, and took out my and search the song and put the volume up and play it. (Play the video) and soon Zane start to sing.

Zane: If I retreat

Words, wars, and symphonies

Make room! We're taking over here

And you're the galantine

Cold and alone, it suits you well

Won't find me perching here again

Zj: May your feet serve you well

And the rest be sent to Hell

Where they always have belonged

Cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will play us out

With a song of pure romance

Stomp your feet and clap your hands

and soon all of us sing and having fun and not knowing that we will be late for class, but we having a blast and me and Zane dance and I starting to sing the whole song with Zane while the other clapping and stomping.

All: Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!

Zane and Zj: May your feet serve you well

And the rest be sent to Hell

Where they always have belonged

Cold hearts brew colder songs

Fate will play us out

With a song of pure romance

Stomp your feet and clap your hands

Zj: Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Zane: Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!

Kill tonight!

Show them all you're not the ordinary type

Let's kill tonight!

Soon the other were singing the back around until it was over. Which soon Zach said "you do know that the teacher is going to punish us, right?" And all of us ran to the school building called Ninjago junior high school.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and the song too. Anyway this took me a long time to write but finally I finished it and man, this chapter is longer than the others! So please comment and vote and probably put this in your reading list if you want too, and have a good day/night!**

 **Peace!**


	2. New students

**(If you see** (...) **somewhere then it probably means you need to search up, which is a guitar version of warriors from imagine dragon, also Mr. Gibbs is actually a YouTuber, not a real teacher)**

 **Took a long time but Enjoy! And don't play the video yet!**

 **Zane p.o.v**

So the teacher was late too, which is a good thing since we were here before he came. "Sorry for being late class but the reason is that there will be five new students coming and one of you give a tour of the whole school but here are the students." Mr. Gibbs said and soon five people came, four boys and one girl.

"So, please introduce yourself to us." Mr. Gibbs said and then the boy with spiky hair said " Kai smith" and the girl said "my name is Nya smith and I'm Kai's sister." Soon the boy with freckles said "I'm jay walker!" And the class started to giggle a bit even me. And soon the blonde that is shorter then the others said " I'm Lloyd garmadon." And I remember that he is the son of mr. Garmadon, the vice principal.

And the last one that look emo said " names Cole brookstone." And then mr. Gibbs said " so is anyone want to gave them a tour?" And soon I raise my hand and mr. Gibbs said " ah, Zane will you give them the tour?" And the whole class turn their head at me as I slowly nodded and got up from my seat and went to the front of the class room and open the door and got out while the other following me.

"What was that all about?" Kai said which he startled me and I replied "Well, the reason is that because I'm a "weird kid" " with air quotes around weird kid. "But you don't look weird at all." Jay said. " well that is because you don't know me." I said. "Didn't you forget that you are going to give us a tour?" Cole said and I nodded and walk showing everything they need to know.

 **Two hours later**

"So this is the end of the tour, do anyone had questions?" I said and jay raise his hand a little. "Yes jay." "Do you have a friend?" Jay asked and I look down looking at my feet. _Zane come on answer him, no I won't I told myself to never bring up the memory. But Zane he's waiting for your response. I said NO! Fine then let me control your body. No please, don't do it in front of them. Alright, but next I will._ "Zane are you alright?" Kai said and I look up and nodded. "Jay I did have a friend but she moved to another state." I said. "Oh, sorry for that but hey, we can be your friends!" Jay said with a smile and I smile back.

 **Location: At Zane home time: 10:00 pm**

"*sigh* man that was a close one from telling them the truth." I said and I look at my guitar and grab it and started to play a song called warriors from imagine dragons. (play the video and listen) Right after I finish playing my guitar, I put away and putting my pajamas and turn off the lights and started to sleep.

 **That's all for today, please vote or comment and see you next time!**

 **Peace!**


	3. A dream that will never be forgotten

**Enjoy!**

 **In a dream**

 **Zane p.o.v**

Keep running, keep running and don't look back. "What's the matter Zane, afraid of losing your sanity?" The demon said while I ran and tripped from a rock, I tried to get up until a black hand grabbed my leg and I look back and saw the demon smiling at me and went inside of me.

I feel like body my body is changing, I saw my hand turning black and grew claws and feel my legs cracking and shifting into a reptile legs, and I feel bones moving in my back and wings sprouts. At the end of my spine a black tail had sprout and growing. My k9 teeth had sharpened and grew a little bit like fangs. My ears grew and went to the sides of my head, I even start losing my sanity "no please leave me alone! I don't want to suffer anymore!"

Come on Zane did you think that you can get rid of me? Do you know what happened when you were just six years old? When your first friend died?" The demon said.

I suddenly remembered so clearly.

 **~Flashback~  
**

 _"Come on Zane! Can you do it again?" Said a young girl who is 5 years old and wearing some kind of armor like chest plate and under it was a orange t-shirt and wearing a white skirt and black boot, her black hair is tied into a ponytail and her skin is pale but a healthy pale color._

 _"I-I don't know lily, what if something go wrong?" Said the boy who is wearing a white long sleeves shirt and black pants, have light blond hair and sticking up, he is 6 years old. "Come on Zane, don't be such a scary cat." Lily said with a smile. "But what if I started to lose again, remember last time? I almost made you blind if my mother didn't came" Said the boy who's was known as Zane. "But this time I'll make sure I'm safe, ok?" Lily said._

 _She went ten steps behind and gave a thumbs up. Zane look at her and close his eyes, he start transforming. His ear went pointy like elf ears and his k9 teeth grew as little fangs. A thin white tail with fluff at the end sprouts from The end of his spine. "Amazing as always! Right Zane?" Lily said in excitement. Zane open his eyes slowly, his icy blue eyes glow brightly. "Zane? Are you alright?" Lily said with a worried look on her face._

 _He smile creepily and the shadow cast his eyes, purple flame erupted from his body and his tail turn black. "Zane? Are you making a prank on me? Right now your scaring me..." Lily said while walk backwards slowly, Zane look at her with a insane look on his face. He laughed out of nowhere scaring his friend and lily never thought that the day was the last day to see the sun set. With chilling air surrounding them and a split second, a bloody hand was through the stomach of lily as she had a shock look and blood was coming out of her mouth and that instance she fell to the ground._

 _Dead._

 _After the gruesome scene, the sirens of police cars and a ambulance can be heard and a woman cried on her dead child and screaming at the other child saying that he should be_ _killed._

 **~flashback ended and outside the dream~**

 **Zane p.o.v**

I got up from the dream and I was sweating a lot like if I ran in a marathon. I look at my alarm clock and it was 3:24. I sighed and lay back down on the bed but it seem I have trouble to sleep again, even feeling disturbed by the hunting dream. I started to sing a song that I remember so it can make me sleepy. A song that means my life.

(Start the video)

"I... I hide my light, inside a cloak of night" I quietly sing the first line and continue it.

"Beneath the red scarf and a chapeaux

The pearl of my heart, locked within a shell

Too afraid to let it go, to let it show

And all the headlines read for the whole world to see" the time when my friend died because of me, and everyone glared at me because of my actions.

"A monster in Paris

I fall apart, I fall apart, apparently

I did appear beneath the light, yes it was me

A monster in Paris

I hide my pain inside a melody

It's as if the notes I sing will set me free (the lyrics of the song of this part is wrong so I add what the song goes)

I keep all my dreams under a lock and key

I'm so afraid that they will fly, away from me

A monster in Paris

A monster in Paris

A monster in Paris" I sing the last part with a tear running down my face. "Why can't I just be a normal person? Isn't to much to ask?" I quietly said while more tears escape. I cried in my pillow while thinking that I'm just a mistake.

 **~The next day~**

 **Zane p.o.v**

I woke up and feeling sick from my stomach. I got up, walk to the bathroom and as I went to the bathroom I look in the mirror, I look miserable my eye are red from crying last night and my hair was all over the place even my face is red as I I turn on the water and clean my face.

 ***few minutes later***

I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Ugh, isn't there something to eat?" I mumble while looking through the cereal boxes, after a few minutes later, I give up on searching breakfast. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch and turn on the tv. It been 6:28 since I woke up, and seems like I'm not going to school today.

For another hour everyone went to the kitchen and my twin brother saw me in the living room. "Hey Zane, what you doing in the living room with your pajama? Aren't you going to school with us?" Zj said while walking toward me. "I decided to stay in the house, I got a stomach ache and seems like it's not going away." I reply. I look down on the floor wishing that my twin brother should have...this cursed power that i had... "So I guess I should leave you alone in the house?" Zj said and I nodded without saying it.

After he left and went to kitchen, I look to the pictures that was hanging in the wall, even my 2nd birthday along with Zj, and when my best friend was there, when she was still alive. But died at a young age, the time I killed her with my own hands.

 **That is all for today and man it is the most longest chapter I ever write. So please vote, comment, and have a good day/night!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
